canqua!
by Awsomeangel
Summary: Mikuo slowly dropped the shimmering paper, shocked. "So... that's what made her... pass out..." He breathed slowly. miku x mikuo! incest! parrallel fic too canque!


**my newest story! please enjoy! **

**"goes and eats POCKY!"**

**miku and mikuo : awsomeangel will never own vocaloid. thankfully.**

__**"nomming on pocky"**

And they lived happily ever after…Miku sighed and closed the book. _There is no such thing as happily ever after._ The small 16-year-old tealette thought glumly. She looked out the window were small fea children were playing, flitting around at impossible speed on pairs of vibrant, jeweled wings. Miku slowly flapped her deep emerald wings, the small emeralds and sapphires on them catching the light. The fea were not what the foolish mortals made them. They were carefree, happy and curious, but the were also cruel, sadistic and vain. There dark sides were usually hidden, but when they came out, the fea's wings and hair turned dark and their eyes, light. Miku's dark side was often called "Zatsune Miku". Miku in normal form had long floor length teal hair in twin tails and bright teal eyes. Her wings were a deep forest green with tiny emeralds and sapphires decorating the sides. It has gold and silver whorls on them and were easily the most beautiful wings known to fea. She opened another book. To her surprise, a small sheet of paper fell out. It said "Find who you care about most." Miku shrugged. It seemed harmless enough and she was bored, so why not? She took out her teal leak pen, her birthday present from her _very _annoying 18-year-old brother mikuo, and started the quiz.

What was the first thing you did this morning?

Wake Mikuo up by pouring cold water on him

What was the first thing you said this morning?

Get your lazy ass up Kuo-nii

What was the best part of your day so far?

Pouring cold water on mikuo and pranking him with rin.

Miku frowned when she saw the next question. Of course the quiz would be magic but she wasn't expecting _this_. Miku sighed and kept on writing.

Who is mikuo?

My very annoying older brother who is only two years older than me. Not three years, two years.

What does he look like?

Silky-no! I mean ugly teal hair. Dreamy teal eyes wait, no not dreamy, dull! Dull teal eyes, dark teal wings made of the softest texture you could ever imagine… ugh. I can't handle this.

Miku put down the pen with a groan. She _knew_ that she hated her brother, so why was she putting down weird answers? This had never happened before! She looked down at the quiz to check her results. Okay. Wrote the quiz. The most important person to you is…miku stared at the paper in horror before fainting.

Mikuo was walking to the library after his job. He slowly flapped his dark teal wings. His wings were darker than most fey's wings, and along with his light green eyes, raggedy-floppy dark teal hair and pale skin, he was often mistaken for his dark side. His dark side looked different though. Zatsune mikuo was _very_ different from hatsune mikuo. He wondered what his younger sister miku was doing. She had always been pessimistic to the extreme and mikuo worried about her often. She was very mean to him and called him name a lot but he would never; _could _never hate her or be mean to her. Mikuo! Mikuo turned around to see Rin, the orange fairy and Gumi, the mirror fairy, miku's best friends waving at him. He walked over. What is it? He asked, visibly irritated at being distracted. Rin leaned close and whispered something in his ear. As he listened, mikuo's eyes grew wide. He jerked away from her. Miku's unconscious?! As he darted across the field and toward the library, he didn't hear Gumi screaming, _"don't read the paper" _At him.

When he got to the library, he saw his little sister passed out on the floor with a piece of paper beside her. He quickly picked her up and carried her to their room. After he was sure miku was safe, he walked back to the library and picked up the paper. He opened it and quickly scanned the continence. As soon as he finished, he dropped the paper, eyes wide. So _that's _what made her faint. He breathed.

_**all comments welcome! even bad ones!**_


End file.
